blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Day Showdown
is the 12th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description During a snowy day in Axle City, Gabby has made hot chocolate for Blaze and his friends, but while Crusher tries to sample some for himself he sends the hot chocolate launching far away. Now it's up to Blaze to get the hot chocolate before Crusher takes it. Synopsis At the start, Stripes, Starla, Zeg, Darington and Watts are racing through the construction site, before Blaze catches up with them. The moment they leave, it begins snowing which Stripes confuses as "stuff falling from the sky", causing Darington to freak out and hide in a box. Blaze calms him down saying that it's just snowflakes and there's nothing to be afraid of. When Starla wonders why snowflakes are so cold, and tickly, to which Zeg says so. Blaze reveals it's because they're made of ice crystals, to which AJ gives a description on such. Blaze happily declares to have a snow day, and a montage of the Monster Machines doing such follows, set to the song Snowflakes. After the song, Stripes smells a scent in the air which is coming from the Axle City Garage. They go there to find Gabby, who is putting out the perfect treat for a snow day: hot chocolate. Best of all, there's enough for everyone, so they all get in line. Up the block, Pickle is enjoying the snow much to the disgust of an uninterested Crusher. He refuses to play with Pickle as he prefers things that are hot, and the sight of Gabby's hot chocolate gets him in the mood. Dressing up as a snowman to which Pickle questions, he plans to sneak over unnoticed and take all the hot chocolate. Crusher starts carrying out his plan, but halfway there the costume falls over his eyes, rendering him unable to see where he's going. The Monster Machines see him and immediately recognize his disguise, just before he hits the table with the hot chocolate so hard it sends all the mugs flying to a faraway hill. Luckily it didn't spill, but now Crusher is heading after it to get it for himself. Blaze promises he'll get it first, and he and AJ set off while they sing Let's Blaze. On the way, Crusher encounters Pickle, who is playing hockey to his confusion, and invites him to join in. After Pickle gives Crusher some equipment, he is unable to keep his balance and slides into the hockey goal, scoring a goal in return. The sound of Blaze's horn shocks Crusher, and hatches a scheme to stop him from following: he constructs some snow sharks which swim through the snow and scare Blaze from all around. Blaze hides on top of a box, realizing Crusher's scheme, and AJ wonders how they'll make it past them. Blaze decides to build a snow cannon which will blast them away, and turns into one to do such. He finds the sharks with help from the viewers and blasts each one, covering them in snowballs causing them to roll away. Eventually, Crusher encounters Pickle again, who has found another winter activity: skiing. Pickle invites the nervous Crusher to join in, giving him skiing equipment in return, and pushes him down the hill. As Crusher loses control, he hits various boxes which fly through the air and pile up behind him, before he crashes into some trash cans at the bottom. Blaze comes upon the hill and sees all the boxes Crusher knocked over, which have formed big walls which block the street in return. Blaze uses a sled to get down, but to get past all the boxes, he can only fit through the biggest hole of each wall. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers, and when he gets to the bottom, he spots the hill where the hot chocolate landed in the distance before moving on. Crusher soon comes to a forest and sees the hill with the hot chocolate up ahead, but not before encountering Pickle once again. Pickle is now figure skating, and again gives Crusher some skating gear to join in; like before, Crusher loses control and slips up, to which Pickle gives a perfect 10. When Crusher hears Blaze's horn again, he sends out three snowball-throwing robots which toss giant snowballs at him. Blaze hides, and tries to think of a way to stop them, and soon the rest of his friends join him to help out. Gabby sees each robot has buttons on their faces; if they push them, they'll deactivate. AJ decides to use snowballs to push the buttons in return. The Monster Machines make enough snowballs with help from the viewers, and with that, they push all the buttons and the robots deactivate one by one and turn to dust. By now, Crusher is now climbing the hill and is about to get the hot chocolate. Blaze realizes this is their only chance to get there before Crusher, and he shares his Blazing Speed with his friends so they can beat him. Unleashing such, they pass Crusher, sending him sliding into a tree and getting covered in snow, and they reach the top and enjoy their hot chocolate at last. AJ sees there's one mug left, and Blaze knows who to give it to. Approaching Crusher who is upset, Blaze offers him the last mug, surprising him, and Blaze and AJ forgive him for all the bad stuff he did to them. Blaze reminds him to remember something; that it's always more fun to share with your friends. When Crusher drinks, he enjoys it so much he unknowingly backs into the tree, getting covered in snow again. However, one more drink quickly cheers him up and he proclaims, "I love snow days," ending the episode. Other Links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes where the STEM song comes first Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Watts uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept